


I love you (Nautica/Reader Christmas oneshot)

by thehumanoidprime



Series: Transformers Oneshots [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Christmas, Drinking, Drunk Kisses, F/F, Reader Insert, Warm Fuzzies, alcohol/engex, reader has female pronouns, reader was on earth a long time ago, swerve making bets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 06:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13048683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehumanoidprime/pseuds/thehumanoidprime
Summary: Nautica walks into Swerve's and you realise you're done for.Written as a Christmas special for my quotev accout thehumanoidprime, but I thought I'd share it here as well.





	I love you (Nautica/Reader Christmas oneshot)

**Author's Note:**

> Nautica walks into Swerve's and you realise you're done for. (AKA, you're gay for Nautica)
> 
> Written as a Christmas special for my quotev accout thehumanoidprime, but I thought I'd share it here as well.

It was a chilly night on the Lost Light. The ship was passing through a particularly cold star system and though it was not a low enough temperature to pose any problems to the cybertronian inhabitants, it was enough to warrant staying near the core of the ship for warmth. The ship itself was cheerily decorated with lights, something that Ultra Magnus and Megatron had put together while Rodimus was away. It had initially been to cloak the ship, but now stayed as a decoration. It reminded (Y/n) of earth, where she had spent years during the war. They had had a beautiful celebration around this time of the year called Christmas where they exchanged gifts and spent time with their loved ones. It had prompted (Y/n) to use the communicator to arrange a time to call their human friends. They were much older now than when she had last seen them, and had jobs and families, but still held fond memories for the times where they hid her from the Decepticons. She smiled just thinking about the excited voices of her friends on Christmas day, and thanked the captains for having a soft spot for the holidays.

(Y/n) had been so distracted by her thoughts that she barely acknowledged that she had wandered to Swerve’s. It was full of cheerful cybertronians celebrating the momentary lapse in chaos as they drifted through deep space. (Y/n) drifted across to the bar, signalling to Swerve.

“Yo (Y/n)! What’ll it be?” He smirked, a sleazy yet well-meaning smile on his face.

“Something small, surprise me.” (Y/n) decided, leaning gently on the bar counter.

“Like you then!” Swerve laughed.

“Oi, minibot! You don’t get to make that joke!” (Y/n) retorted, scoffing at the joke.

Swerve winked and handed her the drink, glimmering with a familiar fuchsia hue. (Y/n) sipped it gently at the bar, glancing around at the other patrons periodically. She had only been there a short while when a laugh called her attention to Nautica walking through the door and heading straight towards the bar! (Y/n) quickly downed the drink and signalled to Swerve for another, looking away from her in an attempt to seem nonchalant.

She waltzed right up to the bar, effortlessly taking the seat next to (Y/n).

“Gimme something strong, Swerve!” She smiled, her voice sonorous and enticing.

(Y/n) averted her gaze, instead choosing to stare at her empty glass as if it were more interesting than the enchanting femme next to her.

Nautica did a quick sweep of the room and ended by resting her gaze on (Y/n). She signalled to Swerve and mouthed “what’s up with (Y/n)?” silently, careful not to give away her actions. Swerve just laughed and handed her two drinks.

“Pass that to (Y/n), would ya?” He asked, turning to another patron at the other end of the bar, and smirking to himself.

Nautica blinked at him, then slid the vial of engex over to (Y/n). (Y/n) looked up from the empty glass and her (o/c) optics locked with Nautica’s blue ones. Nautica offered an awkward smile.

“Come here often?” She joked, a slanted grin sliding onto her faceplates.

(Y/n) blushed, hoping the lights above the bar would hide the blue creeping onto her faceplates.

“Only when the other bar is closed.” She managed to choke out, with a small laugh.

“Ha ha, very funny (Y/n),” Nautica replied sarcastically, rolling her optics. “But really, what brings you here tonight?” She tilted her head as she inquired, causing (Y/n)’s spark to race.

“Just following my pedes I guess.” (Y/n) joked, slowly getting more confident. Or was that the engex in her system? Probably both.

Suddenly she burst into laughter. Nautica looked at her in startled confusion and glanced at her own drink.

“You ok there, (Y/n)?” She asked, concern spread across her faceplates.

(Y/n) nodded, not being able to get a word in edgeways.

“Gosh, I’m sorry Nautica!” She managed, between giggles. “It’s just- I was so- And you’re!”

Nautica pulled an odd face.

“Whatever do you mean, (Y/n)?” She asked, sipping her drink cautiously.

“I was so afraid.. to talk to you.” (Y/n) managed, the giggles dying down. “But I – I see now that it was silly of me, you’re so easy to talk to.”

This time it was Nautica’s time to blush.

“Eh?” She cried, confused. “Me? Easy to talk to?”

(Y/n) nodded, sliding her drink aside and moving closer to Nautica, confident from the buzz in her systems. Nautica inhaled quickly, the blush on her faceplates growing stronger.

“Ah- (Y/n), you’re quite close there-” She began.

“That’s the intention. After all, it’s cold outside. Staying together keeps us warm, doesn’t it?” (Y/n) smiled. “That’s what the humans say, isn’t it?”

Nautica blinked. (Y/n)’s faceplate was barely an inch from hers, and her arms were awfully close and-

Nautica couldn’t take it anymore, and closed the gap between them.

Swerve wolf-whistled from behind the bar. “Next drink’s on the house, Rodimus owes me a load for this!” he called, a clamour of bots rushing towards the end of the bar he was stood at.

(Y/n) and Nautica pulled apart, gazing into each other’s optics.

“I hope that wasn’t too presumptuous of me..” Nautica gasped.

“Not at all. I quite enjoyed it.” Winked (Y/n).

“So...” Nautica smiled. “What else do the humans say?”

(Y/n) smiled. “They say that Christmas is for being with the ones you love. That would be you, Nautica.”

The engex was beginning to dull and (Y/n) was losing the confidence from the intoxication, and she shifted awaiting Nautica’s response.

“I have no idea what Christmas is, and I’m sure you’ll inform me. But for now, I agree with one thing.” She smiled.

“Which is?” (Y/n) asked, timidly.

“Being with the ones you love. That’s you, (Y/n).” She smiled.

(Y/n) let out a breath she didn’t need or know she was holding, and leaned her head towards Nautica’s, touching their foreheads together gently.

“I love you, Nautica. Truly and wholly.”

“And I love you, (Y/n). So what can you tell me about Christmas?” she asked excitedly.

“Well, It’s a human holiday where..”

**Author's Note:**

> I've been away from Ao3 for a while because I thought that my writing wasn't up to standard. I orphaned a lot of my previous stories, and looked to this website as a library of authors far more experienced than my small town quotev one-shots. But I guess the magic of Christmas gave me confidence, and I feel like I'll write on here a lot more now.


End file.
